po, tigress, and the new guy
by Akuma-shin
Summary: 3 month after tai lung was defeated, po begins to have a crush on tigress. as they went on a stranger come in, will this stranger ruin po's chance to tell tigress?
1. Chapter 1 broken ribs

Kung fu panda: po, tigress, and the new guy

3 months have passed since po defeated tai lung and restored peace to the valley of peace. po's training has increased since he started and is now even with tigress. po has become a master chef of china but he says he is only second to his father Mr. ping's cooking, but the villagers say other wise. recently po has decided to intensify his training by taking on all of the furious 5 at once, although po can fight each one on a one on one match, taking them all on seem to be more difficult then he thought but has shown that po is getting better each time he takes them on.

sun rises in the valley of peace to show that some repairs are still being made to some of the houses but they never did care, just glade that the dragon warrior visited there homes. the sun still low but shed enough light for villagers to wake and start the day. in the jade palace where the furious 5 and po slept, master shifu was in the hall ways just a few seconds before the gong went off. (gong) furious 5: good morning master. master shifu looks to see if all his students were up. as master shifu looked around his eye came to po's door, where po was not up. master shifu's thought: after defeating tai lung and increased his training, although a little better at getting up, he should be getting up in time. master shifu: tigress. tigress: yes master. master shifu: wake po up, everyone else, to the training hall. furious 5: yes master. they bowed in respect and acknowledgment of there master. the furious 5 started to head to walk to the training hall except tigress. she walks over to his door and knocks. tigress: po, get up. no answer. tigress: (a little louder) po, it's time to get up. no answer again. tigress opens the door to wake him up and sees he is still sleeping but something seemed different he didn't sleep like he normally does. po was lying on his side, cleching his rib and sweat pouring down from his forehead like rain. tigress: po! (she said loud). master shifu with his super hearing skills heard and ran to the dormitories. as he arrived on scene. master shifu: what, what is it, what wrong? he was saying frantic that it might be something dangerous. tigress: something wrong with po. as master shifu walk over and inspected po. master shifu: well, he has a few cracked ribs. tigress: maybe from the training he ask was too much. master shifu didn't know about the training po had ask. master shifu: what training. tigress: well, he asks me and the other furious 5 to spar with him. master shifu: you already spar with him. tigress: yea, but not all at once. master shifu's eyes widen a little from hearing tigress say the po spared with all of the furious 5. master shifu: I see. tigress: he knew you would say no cause of the injuries he could sustained from it. master shifu: yes, well, how has he done so far? tigress: well, we have been training like that for a few weeks now and this is the first serious injury he got. tigress looks down thinking it was her fault when she did an open palm strike to his ribs.

memory of the furious 5 vs. po in a sparing match. po: (pant) ok (pant) one more (pant) time. monkey: po, are you sure. viper: yea, you took a lot of damage, although there bruises, but still. po: I'm good, this is nothing compared to tai lung, he manages to sprain my arm and the bruising from that was 10 times worst. tigress: well, if you want to go another round then let's go. tigress rushes towards po. po readied him self for anything that came his way. the rest of the furious 5 joined tigress to continue to strike at po. tigress got close enough for a basic punch and po block and returned with a kick with his right foot but block by tigress's left arm. tigress jumped back as monkey came in with a flying kick. po dodges to the right and saw that crane was diving from above to strike. when crane got close enough po grab cranes wing and spun a few times before letting go, flinging him into viper as she slithered to grab his legs and stop his movement. mantis who was hard to see jump on po should to strike a nerve point but forgot that po can't be hit with nerve attacks. po saw mantis, grabbed him and threw him at a wall. mantis landed on his feet on the wall and saw monkey, tigress, and crane charging at him. tigress, with her speed got to him first, struck with a tiger punch and miss. po turned to block monkey's kick and blocked crane's attack at the same time. tigress, monkey, and crane attacked with everything they got and po blocked and dodge them all. with out know viper snuck up on po. tigress was getting frustrated by po and his blocking. viper slithered up po's back and wrapped herself around po's arm and neck but not to tight though, as she did not want to choke him, viper began her hit them selves attack as tigress saw this as an opening and did her famous open palm strike to his ribs. after the attack po let out a series of coughs and a little bit of blood dripped from his mouth. viper saw and decided to let go so he can breathe easier. po: (grunt) dang, you didn't have to hit me that hard. tigress: well, if you were better then this would never have happen. viper: you ok po? as po looked at his worried friend. po: (stands up straight) yea, I'm fine. crane you sure, I mean you took a hard hit. monkey: yea and you have a little bit of blood from your mouth there. po wipes away the blood. po: yea, I'm fine. tigress: well then, ready to continue? po: no, I think I'm good, we have been at it all day. mantis: I think tigress may have broken a few ribs (he whispered to viper). viper: maybe, but he wouldn't tell us if she did (she whispered back). tigress: ok, well then, off to bed. po: (chuckled) yea, I'm going to need it after this training session. everyone just laughs and starts to walk off. as everyone walk out except tigress. tigress looks back and sees po still standing in the position and look like he didn't want to move. tigress: po, you coming? po: huh, oh, yea, in a minute, I still need to catch my breath. tigress: I didn't really hit you that hard did I? po: no. as po started to walk he grunts after the first 2 steps. tigress: I know I don't usually do this but, I'm sorry for hitting hard like that. tigress didn't notice his grunts. po: it's fine, I can't say I didn't see it coming. po is now walking normal and shuck off the pain in his ribs on the right side. end of memory.

tigress: and that's what happen. master shifu: I see, I'm surprise he was able to block and dodge you 3. tigress: yes, he seems he is almost able to beat all of us with ease. master shifu: yes, well, when he is better he may resume his training like he ask, but tigress, be sure to tell him when he wakes not to hide things like this from me. tigress: yes master, shall I go train with the others? master shifu: no, I want you to watch him for now. tigress: yes master.


	2. Chapter 2 the new guy

As the other furious 5 made there way to the training hall, a knock at the front jade palace doors. monkey goes to see who it is. monkey: hello, how may we help you? stranger: I'm looking for master shifu. monkey: yes, right this way. monkey leads the stranger to the dormitories. once in front. monkey: I'm sorry, but could you wait here? stranger: yea, sure. monkey: ok, thanks.

monkey walks in over to po's room and opens the door. monkey: I'm sorry to disturb you master but some one is here to see (stops after seeing po), what happen to po (he said with a little concern)? tigress: looks like that attack I did more damage then I thought. monkey: we tried to tell you. tigress just growls. stranger: I'm sorry to intrude, but I over heard your friend was hurt during your training? tigress: yes (as she looks to see who came in). tigress sees a white tiger with black stripes. he wore black pants similar to hers and a black t-shirt with 2 japanese characters that represent dragon and tiger. master shifu: and who might you be if you don't mind my asking? stranger: no, my name is Shī hu. tigress: what are you doing in here? tigress said without trying to sound like she gawking. Shī hu: well, I may have something that can help your friend, what kind of injury did he sustain? master shifu: monkey you may go back to training, thank you for bringing him here. monkey: yes master. monkey walk out back towards the training hall but not before looking back at his friend with cracked ribs. master shifu: he will be fine monkey, he sustained a lot worst when I kicked down the stairs for that joke he played on me last month. monkey: I know, but he never got any broken bones from that. master shifu: (sighs) yes he did, his entire left arm was broken in several places, I felt bad for that. po: I told you I forgive you for that. master shifu: ah, po, you're awake. po: yea, knowing you are here must mean I have some serious kind of injury. master shifu: yes, you have 3 cracked ribs, from the training you were hiding from me. po: so I guess tigress told you. tigress: yes, I failed in my promise to keep it a secret. po: no, it's fine, after that attack you did I was kind of hoping you told shifu, so no harm no foul (grunts). master shifu: take it easy po, monkey you may go. as monkey still looked at po for one last time before po gave him a thumbs up to let him know he was fine. monkey: ok. po looks around and sees a white tiger. po: who are you? Shī hu: I'm Shī hu, I over heard that you obtained a injury during training. po: yea, nothing I can't handle. Shī hu: (smiles) well, I have something so you can get back to training quicker. po: really, that awesome. po shot right up after hearing that. Shī hu: whoa, take it easy before up end up worst from that. po: what, this, this is nothing, tigress broke my entire hand and fractured my arm in 3 places, but that was my fault, I never should have entered her room during her meditation time. tigress just snickers. master shifu: so that is what really happen, I told not to disturb her. po: yea, I know, but I just wanted to see if she wanted to spar for a bit. Shī hu: well, I see, well here, this a bean that my country has developed. po: a bean, what is it called? Shī hu: the complete healing bean. po: complete healing bean, cool, does it have a peach taste? Shī hu: no, it's flavorless. he hand the bean over to po. po: aww, oh well, if it gets me back in training I'll take it. Shī hu: yup, but you will have to wait a half an hour for it to completely heal. po: ok, well, I can at least make everyone breakfast, you want some. Shī hu: sure, thanks, I haven't eaten since yesterday. po: oh, what are you doing here anyways, come to get some training from master shifu. Shī hu: uh, yea, actually, I did. master shifu: oh, well, there 2 thing I'll need from you first, one is what your style is? Shī hu: well I know jujutsu and kenjutsu. master shifu: I'm afraid I am not familiar with these styles. Shī hu: I figured, cause these style are not from china, there japan martial arts. master shifu: ah, japan, I traveled there once but I did not learn any of there styles of fighting. Shī hu: I see, so what the other thing you want from me? master shifu: to demo straight your style with one of my students. Shī hu: I see. master shifu: yes, you can chose who you want to fight. Shī hu: alright, how about uh, I'm sorry I didn't get your name. po: po, I'm po. Shī hu: po, I fight you when you're better. po: are sure about your bean? Shī hu: yes, I have used it myself a week ago, while fighting someone in the plains on the outskirts of this village. po: ok then, your on. master shifu and tigress just chuckled. master shifu: well, I see that injury has not affected you ambition towards training. po: nope. po began to get up and do a quick pose, but only to cause him to grunt a little. Shī hu: I don't think I have met anybody like you before. po: what do you mean? Shī hu: well you have 3 cracked ribs and yet you can move like you don't have them, it's impressive. tigress: po is an inspiration to us all here in the jade palace. master shifu: yes, after all he is the dragon warrior. Shī hu: what is that? master shifu: it is a special warrior chosen every so many years. po: don't you have any special warriors where you come from? Shī hu: in japan it is more of every warrior is special, if we believe in our selves then great things come to us, also hard work is how we start our self believing. po: I see, well, every place has there different ways of fighting. master shifu: spoken like a true master. po: thanks. master shifu: well for now I'll show you around and introduce you to the other furious 5, po, if you feel like it you can make breakfast, tigress you can go train with the other after the introduction. po and tigress: yes master. both bowed.


	3. Chapter 3 shi hu's demo, po's new style

**sorry if the last chapter was not labeled.**

**chapter 3: shi hu's demo, po's new style**

After an hour of training everyone head to the kitchen. viper: so he has 3 cracked ribs? tigress: yes, that's what master shifu said and before you say anything yes I know it's because of me, I did hit him a little too hard. viper: so how is he doing now? tigress: I don't know, he had that bean an hour ago. as they entered the kitchen po was just finishing there breakfast (make it) so everyone takes there seat and wondered how po was. tigress: so, how do you feel po. po: I feel awesome, that bean really helped. monkey: that's good, so do you still want us to spar with you at once? po: like you need to ask, of course. tigress: well that's good, I would miss kicking your but. po: oh, wanting to brake more then my ribs the next time. tigress: maybe, you'll just have to wait and see (evil grin). po: yea, we'll see (grin). Shī hu: wow, you're willing to take more broken bone from her? po: she is the only one who will break my bones, although I'd preferred that she didn't but oh well. everyone but Shī hu laughed. tigress: eh, don't worry, I'll try and not to brake important bone next time. po: ok. monkey: so, Shī hu, what style are you going to learn? Shī hu: well, I still have to do the demo for master shifu. viper: so you're from japan, where were you born? Shī hu: I was actually born in Beijing, I know confusing yes, but after I was a year old my dad got transferred with his job to tokyo so we had to go to japan. po: cool, so what is it like? Shī hu: well, it's similar to here in china but there are some differences like language, and styles of fighting but mostly the same. po: cool. Shī hu: so, po, ready for our fight? po: yea, just got to do the dishes real quick. monkey: I can do them po. po: you sure? monkey: yea, just don't start the good part with out me. po: you got it.

master shifu, the furious 5, po, and Shī hu arrive in the court yard. master shifu: ok, this will be just like sparing, so no killing only. po: yea, alright, let get this started. Shī hu: wow, a lot of energy. as they stood in the center bowing to master shifu and each other, master shifu snaps his fingers to signal them to start. po rushes in and tries a tiger strike, Shī hu goes to grab his po's hand and twist it behind him and try and make him tap out. po: you think hold moves work on me like this. Shī hu: what! po's hand was free in a second and Shī hu got a back kick to the chest. Shī hu: that was pretty good, but how did that not affect you? po: master shifu put me in so many hold that it just stops hurting, that is until he accidentally broke my wrist one day. Shī hu: I see, so my hold moves won't work, I guess I'll have to stick to attacks and not defense. po: (grin) yup. Shī hu: ok, then let go. po: I'm already 2 steps a head of you. po was rushing and tried swipe kick at his feet, Shī hu jump and went for a straight jab to the face but po block it by swatting his jab and shot straight up with a upper cut but only to miss as Shī hu bent back to avoid as well to try a kick to the gut, po dodges to the right and punches straight down on Shī hu, Shī hu blocked and swiped kick po's feet so po was on the ground with him, both striking with hand combos to the other but both have block each others attack. po manages a spin into a flip and landed on his feet, Shī hu rolls on his hand into a back flip and landed on his feet, just a few feet away. master shifu: wow, po has really increased from the training he has been doing with you guys. tigress: master, we never seen po fight like that, him and Shī hu were fast, we barely saw what just happen. master shifu: oh, hmm, (rubbing his moustache). master shifu signals for po and Shī hu to stop there fighting. master shifu: well, well, that was very impressive, as a matter of fact it's rare to see someone able to take po on like that, the only other one is master tigress, although I don't know why, he mastered all 5 styles. po: her speed is greater then mine. tigress: well that's obvious. po: well, if it isn't tigress's miss attitude tigress. tigress: po, you want to run that by me again. tigress now unsheathing her claws. po: oh come on, those claws don't scare me anymore, as a matter of fact you don't scare me anymore. tigress: is that so, master may we? master shifu: po, you are either brave or stupid, but if you want to you may spar with master tigress. Shī hu: whoa, dude, how are you still alive with the look she is giving you? po: I'll tell you the secret later, but this time I think I'll stop letting her win just this once. tigress: what, are you saying you have been letting me win this entire time. as her anger rose to dangerous levels. po: whoa, chill out tigress, I only did it so you can remain strong, I know how bad you would have feel if I was able to constantly win. but po statement only drove tigress over the edge. tigress: you can't really beat me (she shouted) po: uh oh, Shī hu, you might want to get back, this is going to get ugly. Shī hu: yea, ok. Shī hu was almost too scared to move but he did, he walked over to master shifu. master shifu's thoughts: I see, and I understand completely why he would do it. in a matter of seconds tigress launched into the air, spun 3x and tried a down words kick. po blocked it with ease, tigress lands on her feet and almost quick as lightning, she kicks po in the face and knock him into a near by equipment. po got up and brushed the dust off. po: tigress stop, this is not how I want to fight you. tigress: oh, would you prefer that you fought me when I didn't know you were letting me win? po: no, like this, like you want to kill me for something I did, when I only did it for you. tigress: what do you mean, you didn't need to let me win. po: I think I really needed to, it's just something I just know I had to do. tigress: well, I'll knock some sense into you and prove that you're not really letting me win. po: don't do this tigress (low deep voice). tigress: I will prove it (low deep voice). tigress again almost as fast as lightning tried to strike with a tiger punch. po had just let it hit him in the face. tigress: what are you doing, fight back panda. po: no, I will not fight you like this. tigress just growls. as she was about to attack. master shifu: tigress. tigress turns and sees master shifu. tigress realized what she was doing. tigress: I'm sorry master. master shifu: it is not me you should be apologizing to. tigress turns to po. po: don't, it's fine, I should have told you but I didn't know how you would react to it, so I'm sorry for not telling you (smiles weakly) tigress: I'm still sorry for the way I reacted, I just didn't want to believe that you were letting me win. tigress walks away and disappeared for the rest of the day. Shī hu: where did she go? po: she has her secret spot that she goes to and calms herself down. Shī hu: if it's a secret how do you know? po: because she told us, the secret is the location not the fact that she has a secret spot. Shī hu: ah, I get it now. master shifu: the rest of you back to training, po, Shī hu, come with me. po and Shī hu: yes master.

master shifu walked over to the hall of sacred warriors. Shī hu: wow, this is a nice place. po: yea, it is the hall of sacred warriors. Shī hu: the hall of sacred warriors, huh, we need a place like this back home where I come from. master shifu: well, I have decided to take you in as my student, but it might take a few week for you to get the basic. Shī hu: a few weeks. master shifu: yes, is there a problem? Shī hu: well, I was only coming here to train for 2 weeks to get the basic. master shifu: 2 weeks? Shī hu: yes, I only planed on learning the basic for 2 weeks and after I want to go back to my family. master shifu: I see, well, it is possible for you to learn in 2 weeks, seeing how you already have some skills. Shī hu: well, the fighting style I know is a self defense, not an attack. po: oh, so like you came here to learn a basic of an attacking style? Shī hu: yes, and then I'll go from there on my own. po: when we fought earlier you seem to have pretty good attacking skills. Shī hu: well, those were me just throwing wildly. master shifu: really, you looked fairly train for that type of attacking, by the way po, where did you learn how to fight like you did? po: well, I been learning a new style that based on quick movements, strong attacks that are faster then normal without losing strength and quick dodging. master shifu: ah, it looks like you mastered it. po: well, the thing with it is, and this can be a good thing, it can be use with any style of kung fu, that part I have not perfected yet. master shifu: ah, I see, well, I'm sure you will master it. po: thanks. master shifu: now, you can go train with the others, train like you ask them or train regular. po: yes master. so po walks out and heads towards the training hall.

**also if this story seems to be back and fourth, sorry about that**


	4. Chapter 4 make up training

chapter 4: make up training

as po was walk to go and train with the other, he sees tigress climbing to the yin yang pond. po's thoughts: where she going, isn't her secret spot the other way. po decides to go and see if she was still bothered about what happen on the court yard.

at the yin yang pond. tigress's thoughts: man, why did he do that, letting me win all those times we spared? as po walked up behind tigress but keeping his distance so he doesn't get hit. po: still thinking about earlier? tigress whips around and sees po. tigress: what are you doing here? po: well I saw you walking up here and I thought you were still thinking about earlier, so I came to see if you wanted to talk. tigress: po, I uh, (thinking of something else to say but can't) I (sighs) I was, I just don't know why you just let me win. po: would it help that I did it to keep your pride up? tigress: my pride? she was thinking that this was the first that someone was thinking of her first for once. po: yea, well mostly that, a small part of it was I was still trying to master my new style that can go with other styles. tigress: you mean that style you used when fighting Shī hu? po: yea, that was the using it as a style on its own. tigress: I see, so have you mastered it without using it in a combine style? po: yup, I have mastered it with a few combine styles. tigress: how many? po: just snake, mantis, and crane, crane's style was difficult to combine it with. tigress: must be, considering his style is reflecting and deflect. po: so you still mad about me letting you win. tigress turns to him. tigress smiles. po's thoughts: wow, she has a beautiful smile. the next second po felt a hit in the back of the head. po: ow, what was that for? tigress: that was for not telling me. po: oh, ok, so are we good now? tigress: (smiles) yea, we are good. po didn't realize this before but that was the first time that he fixed thing with tigress without fighting and he felt good enough to tell her why he truly was learning this new style. po: tigress. tigress: yea, what is it? po: well this style I'm trying to master, after I master it with combining it with monkey's and your style, I want you to be the first to learn your combine style. tigress: yea, sure. not realizing it but po had planed on teaching her something. tigress looked at him and there eyes were leveled. po started to feel like there was a burning fire inside him but it didn't burn, it felt good. tigress was a little worried that he might have saw something on her fur. tigress: you ok po, is there something on me? po: huh, oh, no, it's nothing, we should get back and do some training. tigress: yea, you still want to train with all of us? po: yea, I think I can go a little longer now. tigress: ok, well see. po and tigress went back down to the jade palace and headed to the training hall.

at the training hall where viper, mantis, crane, and monkey, took a break from training. monkey: so, what do you guys think of po's fight with Shī hu? viper: well, we never saw that kind of fighting from him before for sure. crane: yea, but the way he moved was fast. mantis: the for sure, I could hardly keep up with there movements, and Shī hu was just as fast. as they continued talking po and tigress walk in. po: hey guys, ready to spar? monkey: hey po, of course, just give us a few more minutes, we just took a brake. po: sure, (turns to tigress) you want to go a few rounds? tigress: hmm, sure why not. viper: you're not mad at him anymore? tigress: no, although it was a little frustrating to find out that he was letting me win but he told me the reason. mantis: witch was what? crane: yea. po: well one reason you know I said earlier, there was another small reason for it. crane: what was it, you like her (he jokes). po just blushes a little. po: no, that's not the other reason, I was developing a style that can be used separate or combined with one of your styles. mantis: I know crane was joking but you were blushing a little, so do you like tigress. tigress just looks at po. monkey: do you love her (he says, making fun of him) tigress sees po was looking down. po was remembering when kids ust to pick on him in school. monkey: hey, you ok, I was just joking man. crane: yea, you know just joking. tigress was the only one that po opened up about being made fun of in school when he was younger. tigress: guys, I think you might want to not joke like this. po: (smiles), sorry guys, it's just something that happen to me in the past. monkey: sorry po. crane: yea, sorry po. mantis: I wasn't joking, I was really asking, I'm sorry if I'm asking something personal. po: no, we can talk later (smiles). mantis: ok. after a few minutes po and the furious 5 started there training together, the 5 vs. po. before they started po and tigress spared for a bit so po can get a handle on tiger style before combining it with his new style. tigress: oh, I forgot to ask, does your new style have a name? po: no, not yet, I have been thinking of names for it. as soon as they started Shī hu came in with shifu. master shifu: why are you guys not training? monkey: we just took a brake. master shifu: I see, well just don't skip, I want to see you all vs. po. po: when they are done with there brake we'll start. after a few minutes the rest of the furious 5 joined in po and tigress's sparing. po: I guess the help is here. tigress: help, I don't need help. po: who said they were helping you? tigress: ah, yes, well, lets get this started. po: I'm ready. the furious 5 and po went a couple of hours of sparing, the sun was starting to set. Shī hu: wow, I don't think I can ever do that in a few years. po: yea, I thought it was tough when I decided on doing this but in the end it helped me master 2 of my combination styles, mantis and crane. they all finished there training and headed towards the kitchen for diner.


	5. Chapter 5 shi hu's story

sorry for this chapter being short.

chapter 5 shi hu's story

In the kitchen. Shī hu: so you cook breakfast, launch, and dinner? po: yup, people say I have become a master chef but to my dad I'm second. Shī hu: wow, cool. everyone continued to chat about what went on. tigress: so, Shī hu, what was it like growing up in japan? Shī hu: well, it was fun, but with 4 brothers and 4 sisters it got complicated. po: 8 brothers and sisters, wow, how did you manage to keep your sanity with all the chaos? Shī hu: well most of us were the same age, so me and 2 of my brothers and 3 of my sisters got jobs to support the family, there were 3 that were young, they were 7, 7, and 6, two of my brothers were twins and they were 7, one of my sisters was 6, I was the oldest of my brothers and my oldest sister was 18. mantis: how old are you? Shī hu: 20. monkey: wow, so how did you find time to learn your fighting styles? Shī hu: well, my job was at a dojo, on my brakes I would watch and learn then, some of the students there were bit of bullies to me, but one day I couldn't take it anymore and I tried to quit my job, but on my way out the so called best student decided to try and beat me down. po: whoa, what did you do? Shī hu: well I tried to ask nicely for him to move but he'd push me back, when he push me I'd say stop it and let me through, but he never did, the last push he did ended up with him getting a broken arm. tigress: how did he end up with a broken arm? Shī hu: well, when he was about to push me I just swatted his hand out the way, he went to punch me and I just grabbed his arm, twisted it and he got and tried to throw a few punches but I avoid them with some of the moves I learned by watching. but his biggest mistake was he tried this move that ended up being his down fall, he was still learning it and I was learning it to but I mastered it before he did, anyways he goes for my arm and I just grabbed his before he could grab mine and I pulled the move he was going to do and I ended up breaking his arm, I never meant to break his arm, as soon as I heard his arm snap I let go right away, if I had continued with the attack I would have broken his entire arm. mantis: whoa, then what? as everyone was listening, po looked at tigress and notices how interested she was in his story. po just ignored it for now. Shī hu: well, the dojo master came and saw what I did and he fixed his arm, me and him had a talk, he saw what I did and wanted to know where I learn them, I told him I just watched on my break and practice them at home in my back yard when everyone was a sleep, my mom would stay awake to watch me, he let me work and train there, he would give me classes after I got done with my work, he became like a second father to me, he and my dad got along very well. viper: so what is your other style, you said you had 2. crane yea. Shī hu: well, it's kenjutsu. monkey: is that similar to your other style. po: it fighting with a weapon. mantis: how do you know that? po: well, after our fight he told me. Shī hu: yes, it's like you monkey, you fight with a pole, well I fight with a sword. monkey: it's called a bo staff. Shī hu: oh, sorry. monkey: eh, it's fine, so, a sword, you should show us some time. Shī hu: I think I will. po: hey maybe you two can use your wooden weapon he can show us. monkey: that sound like a great idea, what do you say? Shī hu: sure, I'm up for it, but tomorrow, today has worn me out, the match me and po had was tiring for me. po: seem to me like you need to get back into shape. Shī hu: yea, it has been awhile since I had a fight like that. after everyone was done they all walked to the dormitories. as they were walking, po notices that tigress was walking close to Shī hu. po's thoughts: why is she walking that close to him? as they arrived at there dormitories, all went to there rooms.


	6. Chapter 6 the next day training

chapter 6 the next day training

the next morning. (gong), everyone: good morning master. master shifu: looks like you got up in time po. po: yea, I think it might be that bean that Shī hu gave, I felt more energy in me today. master shifu: maybe, alright students, to training, tigress. tigress: yes master. master shifu: I want you to train Shī hu in tiger style. tigress: yes master. po's thoughts: awe man, I was hoping to intensify my training today. master shifu: po, something wrong? po puts on a smile. po: no, nothing master. master shifu didn't buy it but did not want to push it. master shifu: good, now, everyone to the training hall. everyone: yes master. master shifu: oh, po, can you wake Shī hu and tell him training time? po: yes master shifu. po walked to where Shī hu's room was. as po walked he couldn't help but think about the way tigress was getting close to Shī hu. po's thoughts: I wonder what it could mean. po walked into Shī hu, as po was not watching where he was going. po: oh, sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. Shī hu: that's ok, I was already up, I heard the gong. po: oh, sweet, well shifu told me to get you its training time. Shī hu: ok.

as both arrived at the training hall, master shifu walked out. master shifu: oh, Shī hu, you will be learning the basic from tigress. Shī hu: oh, ok. po: don't worry, she is a master of the tiger style. po said while smiling to reassure him. Shī hu: ok. Shī hu was feeling a little more confident that po said that. Shī hu: ok, I'm ready to train.

po and the rest of the furious 5 trained for a half hour. po was the first to stop when his mind was on something else, even though he was paying attention but something seem to be bothering him. viper: po, are you ok? po: yea, why does there have to be something wrong? tigress took notice to po's statement. viper: well you don't seem to be yourself in this. po: what, come on, why would I not be myself in this? crane: well, for one thing, normally you can take us on with tigress easily. mantis: yea, and here we are not even breaking a sweat to back you into the corner. po: guys, it's nothing, really I', fine. monkey: are you sure? po: yes. po sounded a little annoyed but tried to keep his cool. tigress just ignores it as if it is something po want to dead with his own way. tigress: ok, that will be enough for now, lets take a 5 minute breather. Shī hu: ok, something wrong? tigress: no, this is normal for me, but if you want to keep going that's fine, but I'm still going to take a breather. po after continuing training now and still not doing so good. po's thoughts: what is going on with me, I can't concentrate on my training. for a sec, po got a glimpse of tigress sharing a laugh with Shī hu, and caught a kick to the left side of his face and was sent flying into the station but luckily was ust to being knocked in there and managed to get out on the spinning dragon floor with the swinging clubs. po jump out and landed in front of tigress and Shī hu. Shī hu: whoa, you ok po? po gives a best fake smile but only tigress saw that it was fake. po: yea, totally, you should have seen the first time I went through those, I got hit in every part of my body. monkey: sorry po. po: no, (sighs) that's ok, I wasn't paying attention so it's ok. crane: you ready to continue? po: no, I think I'm done for now. everyone except Shī hu gasp. po has never trained for only a half hour and then say I'm done. viper: are you sure po? po: yea. po walked out and headed for the sacred peach tree of heavenly wisdom. tigress: well what's wrong with him? crane: I don't know, but I've never seen po do this before. Shī hu: wait, po never stops this early? monkey: no, he is capable going an entire day without stopping. mantis: yea, couple time when he started here, he would be up before the sun warming up. crane: yea, what do you think viper? but no answer. everyone looked to see that she was gone.


	7. Chapter 7 po's confusion

Chapter 7: po's confusion

po gets to the peach tree and sits to meditate. after a few minutes his meditation was broken by a voice. viper: po, are you ok? po: huh, oh, viper it's just you. viper: yea, so are you ok? po: I don't know, I don't seem to be able to concentrate on anything today. viper: is it because of tigress hanging with the new guy? po: I don't know, I mean I have nothing against the guy, it's just. po was thinking of away to end it when it was ended for him. viper: you like tigress. po: (sighs) yea, I do, but I don't think she would feel the same about me, heck, I don't think any girl would want to be with me. viper: why is that, I mean your funny, your caring, you're loving, and seriously skilled. po doesn't say anything he just puts one hand on his belly. viper: oh, I see, well, hmm, you know all I can say is that you will never know unless you ask. po: yea, I know, but to tell the truth, I'm scared of the answer, if she says no. viper: hmm, how about this, I'll ask her to see if she likes you but I'm not just going to come out and ask, so I'll have to do it by hinting it to see what she thinks. po: cool, thanks viper. viper: but it will have to wait for a couple of days, my parents are coming in to see me. po: your parents are coming here? viper: yup, I'll introduce you if you like. po: thanks, I think that would be great. viper: ok. po: so when will they be here? master viper: ah, there's my little girl. viper: daddy. viper slithers over to hug her dad. even thought she has no arms. master viper: so how have you been? viper: really good. master viper: that's good, so who's your friend here? viper: oh, right, dad this is po, the dragon warrior. master viper: oh, I see, it's nice to meet you dragon warrior. po: just po is fine (as po smiles). master viper: oh, don't like the title of dragon warrior? po: it's not that, it's that I'm just the same as anybody else, titles don't mean nothing it is what's inside that counts. master viper: I couldn't agree more. master shifu: ah, master viper, how good of you to make it. master viper: yes, the journey is far but I still got some strength in these old bones of mine. master shifu: yes, I see you meet po. master viper: ah, yes, a bright young fellow, he prefers to be called by his name then dragon warrior. master shifu: yes, he is not one for titles, come I will show you where you and Mrs. viper can stay. master viper: yes, thank you, nice meeting you po. po: it was nice meeting you to. after meeting viper's parents he sunk back down on the ground to think some more. po's thoughts: man, what is going on with me today? after a few minutes po drifts off in a quiet sleep. master shifu walks by and sees po sleeping. master shifu's thoughts: why is he sleeping here? master shifu goes over to sit next to po for a few minutes.

back in the training room tigress launches an attack at Shī hu, Shī hu dodges. Shī hu's thoughts: dang, how does po do it, how can he deal with her like this? tigress: come on, if you want to learn then what better way then a sparring match. Shī hu: I don't have an attack style, that's why I came here, not to get a beat down for 2 weeks. tigress makes another strike at his body. tigress: well, I taught you a couple of the basics, why not put them to use? Shī hu: I could try. tigress: trying is for wimps, I say do it. Shī hu blocks and strikes pushing her back a few inches. tigress: good, now where getting somewhere. the rest of the furious 5 just sat back and watched. monkey: you guys think that tigress is taking it too far? crane: you want to stop her be my guess. monkey: no, I'm good, just was wondering if anybody else is thinking the same think. mantis: well, I think it's kind of funny, I mean he did ask for it. crane: yea, hey, I bet 10 almond cookies that he can make 2 more hits. monkey: are kidding me, this is tigress, I bet 15 almond cookies that was his last hit he'll ever make today. mantis: I bet 30 almond cookies that he makes 5 more hits. crane: oh ho ho, I'll take that. monkey: you got it. tigress steps up her game and speed up. Shī hu: getting serious are we. tigress: yup, why thinking about quitting? Shī hu: nope, I know now to step my game up as well, even though I might not get another hit. tigress: most likely. after an hour of sparring. crane: one more hit and you guys owe me 55 almond cookies. mantis: yea, and 4 more and you me 55 almond cookies. the door to the training hall open and viper slithers in. viper: hey guy, what's going on? monkey: hey, we bet on how many hits Shī hu can get on tigress. viper: how many hits has he gotten so far? crane: well, so far he has made 2. mantis: yup, crane bet 10 almond cookies if he got 2 more after his first hit, and monkey bet 15 that the first one will be his last and I bet 30 that he would get 5 more after the first hit. viper: you bet that he would make 5 hits? although viper was more confused that he made a bet that would never happen. mantis: yea. viper: I'll bet 10 that he can make one more successful hit. crane: I see you are with me. viper: well, yea, I came in and seen stage 1 of tigress's serious sparring, the only one who got her to her max seriousness is po. mantis: yea, but remember what happen after that? viper: unfortunately, pour po, he was out for a week after that. after about 5 minutes of talking Shī hu is flung over to the 5. crane: wow, looks like nobody wins this bet. monkey: yup. viper: guess so. tigress: what are you guys talking about? mantis: we made bets. tigress: not again, I never did get why you guys do that. monkey: its better then cash. tigress: I guess, has anyone seen po, he hasn't been around at all. viper: the last time I saw po was at the sacred peach tree of heavenly wisdom. crane: oh dear. Shī hu: what, is that a bad thing? tigress: sort of, he only goes there for 2 reasons. Shī hu: oh, and what reason are those? viper: one is, he goes there to relax sometimes. tigress: the other is when something is bothering him, witch he hasn't done in awhile. crane: yea, what has it been like 3 weeks since he sat next to the peach tree for that reason? monkey: actually it has been 3 and a half. as they continued to talk master shifu walks in. everyone in the training hall greets master shifu. viper: is po still at the peach tree master? master shifu: yes, he has fallen asleep. everyone looks down except Shī hu. Shī hu: let me guess, that part of his second reason. crane: yes, he never fallen asleep while relaxing there. master shifu: does anyone have any clue to what is wrong with po? everyone just shakes there head. master shifu: I see, well anyways, Shī hu, have you seen the sights? Shī hu: no, I haven't had the chance. tigress: I can show him tomorrow. master shifu: that would be good. mantis: so what do we do for dinner? crane: well, we can go back to what we ust to eat, just for tonight. tigress: well, po taught me how to make some noodles. viper: really, when did he teach you that? tigress: remember when master shifu took po on that trip 2 month ago? viper: yea. tigress: well that's when he taught me. mantis: wait, you could have made noodles but let us eat take out instead? tigress: well, I was still learning, before he left, he told me to practice on making them, I had monkey be my taste tester. monkey: yea, please don't bring that back up, I was sick for a week after that. tigress: well, I'm better at it now, po has been helping me since he got back, and I just got done learning right before po went into that breakdown of his. crane: oh yea, I remember that, what happen to him anyways? tigress: I have no idea.


	8. Chapter 8 4 weeks ago

Chapter 8: 4 weeks ago

4 weeks ago. po: ok now add the ingredients. tigress: ok, where did I put them? po: over there. po points to the far end of the counter. tigress: ah, ok. tigress grabs the ingredients and adds them to the noodles. tigress: ok, now what? po: just wait and stir. tigress: and that's it? po: yup. tigress: so how long do I stir for? po: should stir every 5 minutes. tigress: ok. about 10 minutes later. tigress: ok, should be done, right? po: should be, let me have a taste. po takes a taste and is able to keep it down this time but something still is missing. po: it is good. tigress: but? po: well, nothing is wrong with the way you made it, cause that is the way I make it, well, try believing that you made it good the next time. tigress: wait, believe, I don't get it, how can believing make it taste better? po: you had my noodle right? tigress: yea. po: well there you go. tigress: you add a secret ingredient. po's smile that he had goes away. po: no I don't actually. tigress: really prove it. po: ok. po takes the pot of noodles and pours it in a separate bowls and begins on making his noodles. po: watch, and you'll see the way I told you to make it is the same way I make it. by the time po made his pot of noodles, tigress takes a taste. tigress: so good, I'll have a taste of mine. tigress picks up her bowl of made noodles and tries it. tigress: it doesn't taste anything like mine. po: it fine, you just need to believe. tigress: but how, I need your help. po: no, you just need to believe. tigress: I will try. po: you must continue your cooking without me. tigress: wait, do you get a feeling of deja vu? po: yea, weird huh? tigress: yea, oh well, why am I continuing without you? po: cause I'm going to bed and tomorrow we can pick up, it's pretty late. tigress: well, I'm going to train for a bit then. po is always excited to train and spar. po: want to spar? tigress: I thought you were going to bed? po: yea, well I didn't have anything else to do. tigress: well ok, but don't think I'll go easy on you panda. po: yea, I might even try and kick it up a notch this time. tigress: what, think you'll be able to beat me this time? po: no, but the way we spar I have to step my game up so I can at least go for a awhile while sparring against you. tigress: I see. this was around the time po wasn't letting tigress win and hasn't started learning his new style yet. both get to the training hall and get into position. tigress: ready panda? po: do you think you can leave the insults out this time? tigress: I'll try. po: ok, that will do, ok, get ready to feel the thunder. the sparring match begins. tigress: make the first strike as po dodges to the right and step into a sidekick and go straight for the face but tigress dodges it. tigress: well, not bad, just a few seconds late and that would have hit me. po gives of a smirk. po make a dash towards tigress leaps into the air spins 2x and lands the back of his foot on her head but lands on her block and uses that to jump and land behind her and sweep kick tigress's feet but tigress jumps back to a safe distance. tigress: what in the world was that just now? po: what was what? tigress: that fighting style, I've never seen it before. po: fighting style? tigress: yea, what you just did. po: what I just did, all I did was ran, jump, kicked, you blocked, I jumped and landed behind you and sweep kicked you. tigress: all of that was not of your style. po: really, maybe there still more to this style then we know. tigress: maybe, well, anyways, you ready to continue? po: yea. after they were ready to continue, master shifu came in. master shifu: ahh, there you are po, I need to have a talk with you. po: ok, what about master? master shifu: come, we will take a walk while we talk. po: ok, continue this spar tomorrow? tigress: your on panda.

in the training hall where everyone was done training for lunch. tigress: and that was it, we never continued our spar. viper: what did you say to him master shifu? master shifu: this was something he did not want me to say. viper: I see. mantis: so can we have dinner? master shifu: yes, would you mind tigress? tigress: no, not at all master. they all headed to the kitchen. once in the kitchen tigress got started on cooking. Shī hu: man, I am sore in muscles that I didn't know I had, it is different when fighting against someone like tigress, no offence. tigress: none taken. monkey: yea, she knows how to run you ragged, remember when po first spared against tigress? mantis: remember, I still can't believe he wanted to continue. viper: yea, but the next day he wanted to go again. crane: he had guts, I'll give him that. po: whose got guts? crane: hey, there you are, we were wondering when you would get up for dinner. po: I fell asleep? master shifu: yes, you did. po: how much of the day did I miss? viper: not much, you just missed after lunch training that's it. master shifu: you were in such a peace full sleep that I decided not to wake you. po: oh, I see, so who is making dinner? po looks over to the stove counter. tigress: I am. po: oh, po takes a seat next to Shī hu. po: so how was your day of training? Shī hu: good, can I ask you something? po: shoot. Shī hu: why do you go to the peach tree when your not thinking right? po: oh, well, it just seems like when I sit next to that tree I feel my stress and worries go away. Shī hu: did it work for you today? po: surprisingly no. Shī hu: mind if I ask what's wrong? po: no, but I don't know what's wrong. crane: really? po: yea. master shifu: well, everyone off to bed. po: oh, master shifu, can I go in to town to help my dad, tomorrow is going to be a very busy day. master shifu: of course, maybe you will see Shī hu when tigress takes him for a show around town.


	9. Chapter 9 po and tigress connection

**A/N i know a couple of people have told me to adjust the characters dialog to help with knowing who is talking, but if you look close when anybody speak there name are before they speak with colons. for ex. tigress: hey. this is how i wright who is speaking, sorry if anyone is confused on this.**

Chapter 9: po and tigress connection

As everyone continued to wait for dinner. po: tigress is showing the town to Shī hu? Shī hu: yup, so maybe we'll see you there. po had to do the best he can to put a believable fake smile on. po: yea, maybe. only viper could hear the sadness in po's words. tigress handed everyone a bowl except po who had something else in mind for dinner for himself. Shī hu: cool. tigress: yea, how is your dad's restaurant doing anyways? po: oh, it has been really busy these past few days, kind of surprising considering it was pretty quiet. crane: yea it has been peaceful around here, kind of relaxing. monkey: I say enjoyable. mantis: it has been nice. after viper heard po's sadness decided to forget it for now. viper: I like it. as everyone finished dinner. tigress: I don't know about the rest of you but I could go for a challenge, what do you say po? po couldn't help but to put a real smile on cause he can give her a challenge. po: sure, how about in 10 minutes, cause I want to make my own dinner, there is this new recipe I want to try my self and I just got it right. tigress: ok. viper: in the mean time you and I can have a girl talk. tigress never did like girl talks but she couldn't refuse her friend. tigress: ok, see you in the training hall po. po: yea, see you in there. as the 2 girls walk out along with master shifu who was heading to bed. the guys were left to chat for them selves. Shī hu: well, I'm going to head in for the night, going to see the sights tomorrow. crane: yea, have fun with that. as Shī hu got up to leave. Shī hu: yea, well, goodnight everyone. everyone: goodnight. Shī hu walked outside the doors and stop when he heard crane ask po something that got his interest. crane: so po, did you tell her yet? po: no, I don't know why either, maybe its the timing. monkey: maybe, sometime timing is everything. mantis: so did you ask master shifu for help? po: yes, all he did

was some how made it worse, and he was encouraging me to tell her. mantis: yea, he has that affect on people. po: yea, but what do you guys think? crane: think of what? po: how tigress would react to such a thing. monkey: none of could say for sure. crane: yea I would have to agree. mantis: I think she would drop kick you thinking it was a joke and realize you are not joking and then kiss you on the cheek. po: yea, that sounds like tigress. they laugh to po's statement. finally Shī hu left feeling like he is responsible for po's little upset earlier. crane: well, I'm off to bed, I hope everything works out for you po. monkey: yea, me to. mantis: I hope you get lucky. mantis had said in away to make po blush. po: thanks you guys. as po and the rest of the furious five said there goodnights, po finished cooking his dinner and started eating.

by the entrance of the training hall. viper: ok, spill princess. viper being such a girly talker when it came to these kinds of talks. before po, master shifu never would have allowed these kinds of talks. tigress: what are you talking about. viper: (smiles) you like the new guy, don't you? tigress: wh-what, I do not. viper: tigress, your tail is wagging, and it only does that when you lie. tigress looked back to see her tail was wagging. tigress: oh ok, so I do like the new guy a little, but so what. viper: well, you know he is only here for 2 weeks, and he is defiantly not going to stay here, so why not like someone from here. tigress: like who? viper: how about (thinks to buy some time before she said po's name) hmm, how about po. tigress: po, I mean he's nice and kind, strong and skilled, good cook and good with kids, funny and a little charming but. viper: but what, what is wrong with po? tigress: well nothing really, I just don't see it happening, and the new guy is. viper finishes it for tigress. viper: not po. tigress: well, he is not clumsy, he is just as skilled and strong as po, and he seems to be a better. viper: I see. viper's thoughts: man this is going to kill him. tigress notices a little concern on her friends face. tigress: something wrong viper? viper: huh, oh, nothing, just thinking about something. tigress: about what? viper: oh, I was wondering how my parents like there room, they can be picky sometimes. tigress could never tell when viper was lying. tigress: oh, you should ask them. viper: yea. tigress: so what brought this conversation on? viper: oh, I've seen the way you took interest in the new guy. tigress: so you caught that huh. viper: everyone did. tigress: really? viper: yea. viper started to think that this was the most tigress ever acted like a real girl. after a few minutes have passed. po: so ready for the sparring? tigress and viper turned around. tigress: yea, I'm ready to beat you panda. po: ok, the insults will cost you. tigress: really, and what is the price to pay. po got a shiver down his back but not one of fear but one of excitement, and he only get it from tigress. po: you'll see when we start. tigress: well I'll be ready p a n d a. po knew she only spelled it out to increase the insutlyness. po: ok, now its on, get ready to feel the thunder. tigress gained the same shivers down her back as po had. viper saw a connection that only these 2 can make in away that no one else can. viper: (smiles) well, I guess our talk is over, I'll see you both in the morning, play nice. tigress: I doubt that will happen. viper: that was meant for you tigress, we know how you can get sometime when you face off against po. po: no, this time, I think she is right, the time for playing nice is far from what we have in mind. viper saw the fire in tigress's and po's eyes but only smiled. po: what's with the smile? tigress looks to see what po was talking about. tigress: that is kind of creepy, that is just to big of a smile even for you. viper: huh, oh, no I was just thinking of something about tomorrow. tigress: oh, well, do you want to head in and start po? po: after you kitten. tigress: oh, you know I hate it when you call me that, now just for that you will be paying for it by letting me say go. po: you are the one who started the insults. viper watches as they entered the training hall. Shī hu: hey. viper turn in a rush in startleness. viper: oh, its you Shī hu. Shī hu: sorry. viper: no its ok, what are you doing out here, come to get some training. Shī hu: no, I was hopping to talk to po. viper: about what? Shī hu: about how I am already taken, I have a wife and 2 kids. viper: oh really. viper looks at the training hall entrance with a smile. Shī hu: yea, and I was hoping to tell po that before I head out tomorrow. viper: well, if you stop by Mr. ping's noodle shop then you can tell him. Shī hu: is that his dad's restaurant? viper: yea. Shī hu: I'll have to check it out. viper: so what is your wife and kids like? Shī hu: ah there great, you would like the kids, both girls. viper: and your wife. Shī hu: she is like tigress a little, a lot let calmer though. viper: wow, well we should go to bed, those 2 are going all out in this spar, it is one of there sparring that you don't want to see trust me. Shī hu: ok. viper: besides, you can talk to po tomorrow at his dad's restaurant. Shī hu: yea, you are right. both finished talking and went to bed. after an hours po and tigress emerged from the training hall. tigress: aw man, you tore the bottom half of my pants again and rip my vest on the right side. po: you shredded the lower half of my pants but I'll fix them tomorrow. tigress: you better, you started the tearing. po: I told you not to kick me like that again. tigress: ok, ok, I should not have kicked you like that, but you did deserve a punch for that strike. po: yea, that would have been fine but that didn't happen now did it? tigress just growls. po: wow, its late, how long did we train for? tigress snapping out of the growl. tigress: we were training for an hour. po: ah, well just set your pants in front of my door in the morning, I'll have them fix before you leave. tigress: what a way to get me out of my pant. of course this is the first time po heard tigress joke in awhile. po: you know that's not what I meant. tigress just laughs. tigress: I was kidding. po: I know, I just thought I let you know that's not what I meant. tigress: yes, I knew what you meant. both tigress and po made there way to the dormitories to get some rest. once arrived. po: well see you tomorrow if you stop by. po seems to be feeling better now after there hyper sparring match. tigress: yea, we'll be sure to stop by. tigress and po went to there rooms. po stayed up to fix his pants seeing how they torn a bit.


	10. Chapter 10 Pt 1 showing the town

Chapter 10 part 1: showing the town

Early in the morning tigress set her pants down in front of po's door and knock and rushed back into her room. po opens his door to see the pair of pants sitting there. po picks them up and brings them inside to fix them up. after about 10 minutes po has place the pair of pants back in front of tigress's door and knocked. po walked back into his room to get set for helping his dad today. tigress slid her door open just enough to grab her pants and slip them on. minutes later the gong goes off. everybody: good morning master. master shifu: good morning, everyone to the training hall, even you 2 as well. po and tigress: yes master. everyone heads to the training hall. on the way there they met up with Shī hu. Shī hu: morning everyone. po: morning, how did you sleep? Shī hu: alright I guess, you guys? monkey: I sleep good. crane: as usual I sleep pretty good. mantis: well I'm small so it doesn't take much for me to get a good nights rest. viper: I coil my self so I sleep good. tigress: I slept ok, still tired from the late night training. po: yea, (yawn) I know what you mean. Shī hu: wow, you guys sound like you went all out last night. po: something like that. tigress: yea, we usually train like that during the day but thanks to po sleeping in all day we had to train late. po: don't start that tigress, you know I wasn't in the right mind to train. tigress: oh, yea, how could I forget your little breakdown, you know if you can't get your mind right after taking a breather then you got problems. po gives her an annoyed look. po: you know I'd hit you right now but I'm just to tired to do it. tigress: I'm to tired to get hit by you. po: you are ridiculous. tigress: yea, and you are a fat panda. po: I'm THE fat panda. tigress: you are stupid. po: yea I know, and you are stuck up. Shī hu: whoa, easy you 2 before you go for each others throats. po and tigress: stay out of this. they both didn't even have the energy to scream at him to stay out. viper: don't mind them, they get like this when this happens but it only happen 3 other times. Shī hu: well, I got just the thing to perk them right up. po: oh yea, what's that? tigress: you got some special training to get energy back when you trained in Japan. Shī hu: ouch, I hope that's just the sleep talking. viper: it is. the rest just sat back and watch. crane: man this is so much better then watching these guy who would come in to the academy where I trained and get hit by those spinning dummies. monkey: more entertaining then putting banana peels under people feet or pulling the pants off. mantis: I could just sit and watch this all day. Shī hu: hate to spoil the fun guys but I'm going to give them a bean to energize them. Shī hu: hands over one bean to tigress and to po. both tigress and po looked at it for a few seconds before eating there beans. after a few minutes: po: whoa, I like totally can run up and down the stairs 1000x. tigress: my body is fill with so much energy. po and tigress looked at Shī hu. po and tigress: thanks. Shī hu: no problem. they all get to the training hall and train for a few hours. po: I have enough energy to keep going but I got other thing to do. tigress: yea, helping your dad right. po: yea, and you get to show off the town to Shī hu. tigress: right. everyone made for the kitchen and ate breakfast. after breakfast po, tigress, and Shī hu made there way down to get done what they needed to get done.

bottom of the stairs. tigress: po, you are to slow. po: I told you I was going to take my time going down, you could have gone on head and not wait. tigress: oh, ok, well I'm going on a head now. po: ok.

after walking to his dad's restaurant. po's thoughts: I got to tell her how I feel today. Mr. ping: po, so good of you to get today off and help me. as the goose was about to fall from over weight of pans and pots po caught him. po: yea, I was a little surprised myself, but then again he did lighten up after I defeated tai lung. Mr. ping: yes, that is true, well you are here to help, so why don't you get ready and I'll get started. po: ok. po walks to the far right back end of the kitchen to grab his apron. po: ok, I'm ready. Mr. ping: ok, you start on mixing the ingredients together. po: ok.

else where in town in front of and orphanage. tigress: and this is where I was adopted from. Shī hu: wow, really, so even after your training you still didn't get adopted by a family? tigress: sadly yes, but I got over it when master shifu became my dad but he doesn't really act like it. Shī hu: well, actually, he seems like he has got the master/father thing right. tigress: what do you mean? Shī hu: well, he acts like my master, he knows when to be a master and when to be a father. tigress: but don't you have a father? Shī hu: yea, but he couldn't be a father with work, so he became like a second father. tigress: I see, well next I'll show you the market street. Shī hu: ok.

back in the kitchen with po and his father. PO: alright dad, another 3 bowls done. Mr. ping: ok son, they go to tables 3 and 6. po: got it. po walks over to table 3. female voice: thank you po. po: no problem. male voice: so how are things up in the jade palace? as po turned to table 6 behind him. po: well, it is a lot different then here, here is more simple, there it is even more simpler just difficult to do something to simple but after awhile you get ust to it. male voice: I see. a voice from behind po. male voice: so how is master shifu treating you? po: he has been awesome since I defeated tai lung. another voice from the same table. female voice: well, I hope everything remains peaceful. po: same here, well, I got to get back to work, it was good talking to guys. all voice: bye. Mr. ping: po, did they ask for some more? po: na, they just ask me how life in the jade palace was for me and how master shifu is. Mr. ping: ah, I see, well back to work.

on the market street. Shī hu: wow, this street is really busy. tigress: yes it is, and this is a slow day. Shī hu: a slow day, geez, I'd hate to try and shop on a fast day. tigress: yea I remember when me and po had to try and get through a fast day. Shī hu: how long ago was that? tigress: about a month ago. Shī hu: hoe did that turn out. tigress: bad.

1 month ago. tigress: ok po, now remember we are here for some food and supplies. po: tigress, I know, geez, you'd think I have never gone shopping before. as they turn the corner. po: um, tigress. tigress: huh. both were in shock when they saw the street. po: where are the markets? tigress: well, if I had a map and boat I could tell you. it took a second for po to get what she meant. po: heh, funny, well shall we try and push through? tigress finally straightens out. tigress: well, we could wait for a bit to see if the crowds lessen so we can get our shopping done. po: this is a fast day shopping for everyone. tigress: I know, but still. po: ok, ok, we can wait to see if we can get done faster if we wait for the crowds to disburse. after a half an hour the crowds looked like there were less people but a couple of robbers took of on the other side of the crowd. po was the first to notice, tigress was just laying on her back against a stone wall. po: time for work tigress. tigress: are there less people now? po: what, no, there are a couple of robber getting away on the other side. tigress: oh, ok, lets jump over this crowd and get them. po: we can go around and get in front of them, follow me. po walk back around the corner and walked over to an ally. tigress: ok. a few short minutes and they were back in the streets. tigress: well, where are they? po: if I am correct then they should becoming around that corner right about. as she looked over to where po was looking. few seconds pass by. po: now. just like that there were to crooks coming around the corner. tigress: lunge over and landed while grabbing what they stole and flipped back. po came in and knocked both out so they could be brought in for theft. po: that should teach you guys for theft. tigress: look like they stole a lot of valuables. po turns and sees what she was talking about. po: yea, most of this stuff is from jewel the jeweler on the market street. both walked back. by the time they got back the market street the sun was setting and the markets were closing except one. po: there that should be the last of the stolen items. tigress: we may have to come back tomorrow for shopping. po: no, there is one place that is still open, me and my dad shop there all the time. tigress: ok, but if it is closed then you are coming here to do the shopping by yourself. po: ok. po and tigress walked down the street till they came to a stop in front of a cart where it still had lights on. po: hey Mr. lippton. Mr. lippton: oh, good evening po, what are you doing up this late? po: well me and tigress were trying to do some shopping for the jade palace and got caught up in taking down robbers. Mr. lippton: oh, that is to bad, well you know I'm still open, what do you need? end of memory


	11. Chapter 10 pt 2 showing the town still

**ok here is the second to last chapter. one more after this and you'll see how it will end. again sorry if peopel are still confused on who is talking, that will change in my next fanfic.**

Chapter 10 Pt 2 showing the town still

tigress: and that is what happen. Shī hu: wow, that has to suck when that happens. tigress: yeah, well, maybe you will get a chance to see rush day. Shī hu: rush day, what is that? tigress: at least one day a week is a rush for the markets. Shī hu: oh, ok, so what's next? tigress: I believe it is po's father's restaurant, the only thing before that is the area where po fought tai lung. Shī hu: really, let's go see that. tigress: well, ok. so both tigress and Shī hu made there way to the center of town.

in the kitchen with po and his father. Mr. ping: po, I've been meaning to ask you something. po: sure, what is it? Mr. ping: did you ever tell tigress? po knew what his father was asking. po: no, and I'm going to do it today or at least hope I get a chance to today. Mr. ping: how long have you been putting it off? po: far too long. Mr. ping: I see, well tables 2 and 7 are done. po: ok. po's expression changed a little but nobody could tell. po went to table 7 witches was the closes. male voice: thanks po. po: you're welcome. po made his way to table 2 and saw an old friend from school. po's thoughts: hey, that is my old friend from school, yean sure he was my only friend but one is better then none. as po approached the table. po: here you go shin. shin: hey po, how's it going? po: ok I guess, I mean nothing really has change. shin: oh come on, you're the dragon warrior. po: yea, but that is just a title, I'd rather be called by my name. shin: well, suit your self, care to sit and ketch up. po: no sorry, we don't have ketchup. shin: ha ha ha, you're funny. po: yea, I can hang for a minute. po turns to his dad in the kitchen. po: hey dad. Mr. ping: yes, what is it po? po: I'm going to take 5 and have a chat with shin. Mr. ping: ok, there is no more orders right now so it's fine. po: thanks dad. po sits on the opposite side of shin. po: so how you been? shin: I've been great, I have joined in on my dad's business of blacksmithing. po: oh yea, that's good, so how is your dad? shin: he passed away last year. po: oh, I'm sorry. shin: na, its ok, he had no regrets so I'm fine, so how about you how has your training coming? po: oh, it's going great, I've even mange to create a new style that can be used by itself or combined with one of the 5 styles, monkey, mantis, tigress, viper, and crane. shin: really that is really good, so how long did it take you to master it? po: oh, I'm still working on it, I just finished combining it with monkey style, the only one left is tiger style and it has proven rather difficult. shin: wow, so how long do you think it will be until you learn it with tiger style? po: with the difficulty I'd say 2 or 3 weeks. shin: wow, that long? po: yea, I have to do some more training with all furious 5 members. shin: yea, wait, you can take on all of the furious 5 members at once? po: almost. shin: wow. po: yea, so how's the dating life for you? shin: do you remember alise from our study period in 5th grade? po: yea, you and alise? shin: yup, I remember you tried to ask her out and it ended in total failure, lol. po: oh god, don't remind me. both shared a laugh. after a few minutes of calming down. shin: so how about you? po: well, after becoming the dragon warrior I get girls to ask me out but they only want to be with me cause I'm the dragon warrior, but that is not what I want. shin: I hear ya, it took me a few months before alise gave me a chance. po: wow, well she always did like a guy who would chase her and not give up after a week of trying. shin: yea, so do you have anyone in particular in mind? po: actually there is this one girl but I haven't been able to ask her yet. shin: why not? po: well, I don't know if she feels the same, and the other thing is, afraid of getting punched. shin: but there is only one girl who can hit you. po: yup. it took shin few minutes before realizing it. shin: oh, so you like tigress? as po saw behind his friend he saw tigress. po: sshhh, she is here, don't say nothing. shin: ok, why not? po: I'm planning on telling her today. shin: ok, I won't say anything. tigress: you won't say what? shin: oh, po was talking about something that happen to us in school and he didn't want to say anything about it. tigress: you guys went to school together? po: yup, we have been friends since what 4th grade? shin: uh, 3 actually. po: 3, my bad, this is shin. tigress: oh yea, you told me about him. po: yea, so Shī hu, how is the show and tell? tigress gives him a growl and glare. Shī hu: so far so awesome. po: well that is good, so what's left to show? tigress: just 3 of the 5 shrines and the gate of the unknown. po: ah, the gate of unknown, remember the last time we went in there? tigress: yea, if it wasn't for master shifu we would have been lost until we could find a way out. po: I told you to ask for a map. tigress: I though I could remember the way. po: yea, get this shin, me and the furious 5 get a mission to venture into the gate of the unknown and I said we could use a map, but noooo ( po said sarcastically ) tigress said she could remember the way, well little did we know the paths change every 2 hours and we ended up staying in there for 3 days. tigress: how was I supposed to know that the paths change. po: ( laughs ) yea, I know, I told you it could have happen to anyone, I didn't know they change until after we were in there. tigress: well, we made it back when master shifu came in and saw us just sitting there waiting to see if the right one would be back in the same spot. po: little did we know, each exit is never in the same spot twice. shin: wow, that sounded like it was fun. po: heh, not really, because we ran out of supply's after the second day. tigress: I knew we should not have let mantis eat that much. po: I agree. tigress: you let him. po: I did not, we took a vote and you and I were the only ones who voted against it. Shī hu: wow, I wonder if we could go in sometime on a mission. tigress and po glared at the white tiger. Shī hu: or not. po: despite the negative from that we did have a positive. tigress: (smirk) oh yea, and what might that be? po: we got to see a lot of interesting places. tigress: yea, I guess you are right about that. shin: well, it has been really fun chatting with like always po, but it is time for me to go home before my wife make me do all of chores, hers and mind. po: ok, it is just about closing time I think I be done. Shī hu: yea, want to continue the tour? tigress: sure, we just got a few spot to see and then were done. po: I'll see you guys back at the palace, I got cleaning to do here. tigress: ok, see you later po. Shī hu: later. po: see ya. both tigress and Shī hu walked out and headed down to spiritual shrine. po walked backed in the kitchen to help his dad clean up. Mr. ping: so who was that next to tigress? po: oh, that was Shī hu, he came for 2 week basic training of tiger style. Mr. ping: oh, and tigress is showing him the town? po: yea. Mr. ping: and you are ok with it? po: yea, why? po was confused, why was his dad asking these questions. Mr. ping: oh, well, it look like tigress has taken a shine to him, but I could be mistaken. po: well, for some reason, I'm not really worried about that, I have a feeling on this and its not bad. Mr. ping: well ok, you can go, there is only a few dishes left, I can take care of them. po: ok, you sure dad? Mr. ping: po, I have been washing dishes before you were born, I think I can handle a few dishes. po: ok, well see you this weekend. Mr. ping: ok, goodbye po. po: bye dad. po put away his apron back where he took it from. po ran back to the palace to wait for tigress and Shī hu to come back.

**well that is chapter 10 pt 2. **i hope you guys enjoyed this story so far cause ** i am going to need a vote on the ending. should this be a happy ending or a sad ending? i'm let you my readers decide on the end. the fate of a happy ending rest upon your shoulders readers. well bye for now.**


	12. a little info left out

**A little info left out.**

**Hi readers and reviewers. Sorry for leaving out a little info on the voting, I will continue in 3 days and after I will tally up on how many are for happy end amd sad end. Sorry for leaving that little info out, thought I just let you know how many days you got to vote. Well I hope you like the story so far and thanks for the advise some of you have giving me and I will try to work out my mistakes for future stories. I know almost every writer makes mistakes during there first story so I will work to better my writing skills and anyone is welcome to help me on becoming a better writher. Well bye for now and thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	13. making adjustments

ok readers and reviewers, I am going to make a different ending for this story, kind of like an alter ending but still with the happy ending, my last ending I'm not real happy about it due to the lack of romantic details so I'm going to come up with a better ending. This will bee written different unlike the rest of the story, as many of you told me I need to work on my dialogs, and I thanks those who pointed them out, so I hope my new ending will be better. And I will still write an epilogue if you guys want me to. Thanks and bye.


	14. Chapter 11 perfect moment

**ok, here is my new ending, some credit has to go to** **carmonator. thanks, with what you gave me i was able to make a better ending. hope you like the new ending.**

Chapter 11 perfect moment

In the meadow where po trained to defeat tai lung, shi hu walked through here on his way into town when he came to the valley of peach. tigress was thinking maybe this was a chance to get shi hu alone, but something wasn't right, some thoughts of po have been popping in and out of her head and she doesn't know why. for now she just shrugs them off.

Shi hu: "Tigress... I know how you've been looking at me..." - She blush a little.

Tigress: "I don't know... what..." - He comes closer - ".. Talking..." - She turns red - "What... are you doing?".

Shi hu: "I'll make this easier for you..." - He bows a little in her direction, closes his eyes - "Kiss me... " - And prepares his lips, and wait.

Then Tigress smiles, and bows to him... it's her moment, it's so perfect, it's... And when she's gonna make contact with him, Po's face comes to her mind.

Tigress: "AAAH!" - She jumps a little, and Shi hu opens one eye.

Shi hu: "What? Isn't this what you're looking for? Isn't this what you want?" - Tigress looks at him.

Tigress: "Ye... Yes, it is" - And she takes his head between her paws and says softly - "You'll see..." - He closes his eyes while he starts to sweat a little and embrace her - They are almost touching when she saw Po's face again... she stops a moment. There she was, embraced to the man she loved, who was offering himself to her... or wasn't he? 'YES HE IS!' Tigress thinks trying to lie herself one more time and kisses him in the lips. But... it... was... nothing. There was no passion... there were no butterflies on her belly... there was no... 'Po... why am I thinking on him again?' - And she separated a little of him and says...

Tigress: "I... can't do this..." - And jumps back a few meters - "Shi hu I... I'm sorry but..." - She starts to feel real bad, the guilty feelings by refusing Shi hu starts to mix with the guilty feelings about Po... she started to think that she had betrayed him... somehow. But why? - "I don't..."

Shi hu: "What?" - He says the same time his inner thoughts was like 'My god, for a moment I thought that I had a real big problem...' - "Isn't this what you want? I thought it was..." - At the same time that he starts to smile with a little of proud on his eyes... she starts crying 'Oh dear, this wasn't in my script...'

Tigress: "I'm so sorry... I can't do this..." - And she falls on her knees, trying to just handle all that terrible feelings - "I'm such a terrible person... I've hurt my friend... I've... I'M GONNA BE ALONE AGAIN!" - And falls in the ground crying really loudly, because she doesn't care about been hard core now... not any more... Shi hu realizes what's happening, and just comes close to her and puts a paw on her shoulder.

Shi hu: "I'm married..." - Tigress stops crying a second and listen - "In fact, I'm really happy with my wife... and my two kids. Please don't get mad at me, I was trying to help you to find out something by yourself... and I think it worked. I know why you're crying, and you don't have anything to fear... I'll never tell him about this... if you don't want. Besides I think he wouldn't care at all. He loves you too much" - She turns over and looks him in the eyes.

Tigress: "You... you don't know what are you saying..." - She looks at the ground - "You... could be wrong. Maybe he doesn't love me at all, maybe he just wants to be my friend and... and if I tell him, and he refuses me, everything would become so weird between us, and we could never be friends like before, and... and if he loves me but he finds out that I kissed you... he is gonna hate me because of that and... My god! I'm gonna lose him!" - And starts crying again. Shi hu sighs deeply...

Shi hu: "Maybe. Everything is possible. But you're lucky on something..." - With her big red eyes she looks at him from the ground - "You KNOW who you love... " - She stops crying - "There are many persons in this world whom never feels something like that in their whole life... but you found him. Yes, you had to kiss me to found that out, but sometimes you have to make things wrong to make them right. Now, you know who your 'one' is. But you're here... in this place... with me... crying... instead being wherever he is... with him... living" - He gently cleans her tears a little with his thumb - "I think all this is wasting your time

Tigress. Go get him, and find out the truth. Remember that the truth will set you free. Free to be with him, or to start searching love again. In any case there is where your live should start again... not here"

Tigress: "There's no easy way out from this..."

Shi hu: "Nope" - Both smiled and stand up - "So... What's it gonna be? Crying or living?" - She smiles to him.

Tigress: "Thank you..." - And she runs back to the jade palace.

at the bottom of the jade palace stairs.

tigress's thoughts: "I hope its not to late." tigress runs up the stairs in a rush. at the top of the stairs.

tigress: "ok, I'm here, now where is po?" tigress looks around and see po sitting at the peach tree.

tigress: "po." she runs over to him, and sees he patting the empty spot next to him with out turning.

po: "have a seat, there's something I would like to ask you." tigress catches her breath and sits next to po.

po: "nice night huh?"

tigress was a little confused, she thought there was something that he wanted to ask.

tigress: "yes, it is, was there something you wanted to ask me?"

po: "yes." po stays silent for a moment. tigress get this feeling like her whole world is about to be flipped upside down ( but in a good way ).

po: "I... was... thinking...maybe you would...want..to..go..on a date?" after a few minutes of quietness, po turns to see a stunned tigress.

po: "it ok if you." po stop as soon as he was looking in her eyes. both were sitting in a silent moment, until tigress broke the silence, although she really didn't want to.

tigress: "yes, I would love to go out with you." no replay from po.

tigress: "po, are you ok?" after a minute po was finally came to.

po: "huh, oh, yea, I'm fine, I just was lost in your beautiful gold and red eyes." tigress just blushes a little.

tigress: "thanks po." tigress gave him that smile he loved so much, it was the same smile she gave him when he defeated tai lung.

both were sitting there for a bit with the good silence again. po slid closer to tigress and tigress slid closer to po. they were now so close that if you saw them for a good distance they would look like one being. po puts his arm around tigress. normally tigress would put any man in the hospital for trying anything but this was different, this was po. po looked at tigress and tigress looked at po.

po: "tigress."

tigress: "yea po."

both were inching closer to each other. time seems to be slowing down as the inch closer. until there lips were centimeters away. both close there eyes and kissed.

to tigress this felt like nothing she had ever felt before. it was like her whole world was flipped upside down. there couldn't be a more perfect moment for her. and if someone ruined this for her she would injure them to the point of no full recover.

to po this was a feeling like the feeling when he beat tai lung, but so much better. po didn't want this to end, but like the saying, good things must come to an end. in this case it probably was a good idea, they did need to breath.

tigress: "wow." tigress was blown away considering this was her first kiss, first real kiss.

po: ( chuckled) "was this your first?"

tigress: "no, what make you say that?"

po: "its ok if it is, this was my first kissed to." po blushes a little after saying that.

tigress: "well, then yes, this was my first real kiss, and it was awesome, as you would say."

po: "so you did kiss someone before me?"

tigress: "can we not get into that please, this is such a good moment."

po: "ok." po said in a low comforting voice

po and tigress just sat there. po holding tigress. tigress leaning her head on his shoulder. this was the perfect moment.

**there you go, a new ending, more romantic details, and if you guys want i will write an epilogue, still got til monday to say you want me to write one. well bye for now.**


	15. epilogue

**hey, here is the epilogue, sorry if it is long, there was just alot of stuff i wanted to put in it, well enjoy.**

Epilogue

3 day later, just one day after tigress's and Po's date. Tigress still had that guilty feeling about what happen between her and shi hu and she needed to tell po. Tigress walks around the palace looking for po. Tigress heads to the kitchen to see if he was in there making some noodles. When she opens the door to the kitchen to see if po was in there, she saw viper instead.

Tigress: "hey viper."

Viper: "hey tigress, what's up?"

Tigress: "have you seen po?"

Viper: "no, haven't seen him all day, why?"

Tigress: "there something I need to tell him." Tigress seemed to be a little grimed in her speech.

Viper: "is it about what happen between you and shi hu?"

Tigress: (sighs) "yes, I just need to tell him before he finds out from someone else."

Viper: "well, I can help you look for him."

Tigress: "thanks viper." Tigress smiles at her friend and both leave to find po.

Tigress and viper look everywhere in the palace and still haven't found po. Tigress met up with viper in front of the palace gate.

Tigress: "any luck?" tigress started to worry a little, but not for his safety but from him finding out about what she needs to tell him.

Viper: "no, I didn't find him."

Tigress: "where could he be, when I find him." Tigress was cut off by the gate opening.

Once the gate was open, po came walking in with master shifu. Tigress ran and jump into a hug forgetting why she was looking for him in the first place.

Po: "whoa, hey there tigress, did you miss me that much?" po sounded more sarcastic then he wanted to be.

Tigress: "I did miss you but not that much." Tigress was still latched on but she was facing him.

Out of no where came an ahem. Po and tigress looked to see where it came from and saw master shifu.

Master shifu: "I know you 2 have started to date but while in the palace ground I'd expect you 2 to not to be distracted from your training."

Po and tigress: "yes master shifu." Both gave a smile to assure him.

Master shifu: "good, just as long as you understand." Master shifu started to walk when viper caught his eye. "and what were you doing viper?"

Viper: "oh, me, I was with tigress." Master shifu turns to tigress.

Tigress now remembered why she was looking for po. "I was looking for po, there was something I wanted to talk to him about."

Master shifu's eyes widen. "my gods, are you pregnant tigress?"

Tigress just looks at him with a little blush. "no, I'm not pregnant." She almost shouted at him. Shifu let her raised voice go, as he was relieved to hear that tigress was not pregnant, for he did not want to be a grandfather just yet.

Master shifu: (sighs) "good."

Tigress: "what gave you that idea that I was pregnant?"

Master shifu: "uh, just something I used to go through when I was younger, I would hear fathers finding out there daughters got pregnant." Shifu lied. "sorry to have made that mistake."

Tigress: "that is ok" tigress was trying to figure out if he was lying or not but that would have to wait, for other things were on her mind.

Po: "so what did you want to talk about?" po had a smile. Tigress saw this and almost started to cry for what she wanted to tell him.

Tigress: "can we talk somewhere more private?" this brought concern to po but stilled smiled.

Po: "ok, how about the yin yang pond?"

Tigress: "perfect." She turns to her master and friend. "Could you guys excuse up us?" tigress look at them and slightly smiled.

Master shifu: "of, course."

Viper: "ok."

Both tigress and po walked to the pond, well, tigress was walking a bit faster and pulling po with her. They remained silent all the way there. Once there there was a silent moment before tigress turned around broke the silence.

Tigress: "po." Tigress had a sad look in her eyes, one that told po he was not going to like what she had to say. "there is something I need to talk to you about."

Po: "ok, what is, it?" po just smiled slightly.

Tigress: "before you and I." tigress started but seemed to have trouble finding the words to say.

Po: "what is it tigress, you know you can talk to me about anything." Po put his hands on her shoulders to assure her.

Tigress: "when you ask me who was the first person I kissed was, the first person I kissed was just an hour before our first kiss." Po's smile started to disappear. "and it was with shi hu." Po was stunned when he heard the name. "po, are you ok?" tigress question.

Po: yea, I'm fine." Po was still shocked. "so you kiss shi hu before me?" po sounded a little broken when he ask that question.

Tigress: "yes, but that was before I realized my feeling for you, and shi hu ended up helping me realize them."

Po: "oh I bet he did." Po now was getting angry. "and let me guess he took you to the meadows or cave or some place private to help you?" tigress said nothing, she felt like she deserved to be yelled at by him. Tigress's silence was the answer he got but knew that meant yes. "so how did he convince you to go with him?"

Tigress started to cry a little as she remembered. "he took me to the meadow and told me there was something there he wanted to show me."

Po: "oh boy, I think I know where this is going." Po had a calmer voice but still can hear the anger.

Tigress: "NOTHING HAPPEN." Tigress snapped back. "he knew that I was conflicted, thinking I wanted to be with him and my feeling towards you." Po was stunned, mostly cause he knew how tigress gets when she is angry. "so he helped me resolve my feeling and here we are." Tigress looks down at her feet thinking that po want to smack her for what she did.

Po: "if that is true, then why did he need to take you some where more private to do that?" po was now a little annoyed that shi hu did that and was skeptic of his actions.

Tigress: "I don't know." Tigress was still looking at her feet.

Po: "maybe he just wanted to get you alone." Po thought out loud. After realizing that he had wished he could take it back.

Tigress: "no, that's not it."

Po: "why not?" po question.

Tigress: "cause he already has a wife and kids."

Po: "well I bet it was." Po thought for a moment. "wait, did you say wife and kids?

Tigress: "yea, he has 2 kids." Tigress starts to think about kids, but not shi hu's kids.

Po: "oh boy." Po knew he was wrong to think that his friend would try something with tigress when he has a wife and kids. "well, I was wrong, I'll have to apologize to him." Po scratches the back of his head while looking into the sky.

Tigress now looks up a little at po. "you're not mad?"

Po looks at tigress puzzled. "why would I be mad, not that I know now what he did, heck, I should be thanking him." Po smiles while looking at tigress. "come on, I'll make us some lunch at my dad's restaurant."

Tigress: "how are you not mad anymore, I mean I did kiss him before you."

Po: "yea, but, like you said, he did so to help you."

Tigress: "yea, and I thought you would want to breakup or smack me cause of it."

Po: "well, I don't have to, actually I think I over reacted without hearing the rest, so I'm sorry."

Tigress: "you are too kind, you deserve someone better." As she looks down at her feet again. SMACK. Tigress looks at where the hand came from, it was po.

Po: "sorry, but just for that I had to do it." Po looks at tigress with a some what sad look. "tigress, you are every thing that I could want, your smart, your strong, you're caring, and beautiful." A 10 second silent "I don't know why you thought I would want to breakup or smack you over something that brought us together.

Tigress starts crying a little harder, and is somewhat happy. "po." Po grabs her and pulls her into a hug.

Po: "so you see, I couldn't be with anyone better, cause there is no one better then you." Po could feel tigress wrapping her arms around him and returning the hug.

Tigress was still crying a little. "thank you po, and I'm sorry for thinking that way."

Po: "its fine, now come on, let go get some lunch."

Tigress looks up into po eyes, finally done crying. "ok."

1 month later po and tigress were walking around a festival that came in.

Po: "wow, this place is awesome." As po looked around.

Tigress was smiling. "so, what do you want to do first po?"

Po looks at tigress. "how about some of the games?"

Tigress: "ok, witch game do you want to play first?"

Po: "how about this one." The game was throwing ninja stars at balloons.

Tigress: "ok, this would be too easy for me, so why don't you play a round?" tigress smiled at him.

Po: "ok, but you'll play the next one with me." Po smiles.

Tigress: "ok, I will." Tigress was happy to be with him and was willing to play any game, after all a week ago she did make a bet with po and lost.

Tigress's thoughts: "man, I'm starting not feel so good, maybe I should have ate that small bowl of rice but, I wasn't hungry, I haven't eaten in a couple of days." Tigress was feeling a little sick but decided to ignore it for now.

Po had finished the round and won a giant stuff panda and gave it to tigress. "here, for you."

Tigress: "why, thank you po." Tigress was starting to feel a little better.

Both walked around until they found a bench with a nice view of the sky and sat down.

Tigress: "this has been fun."

Po: "yea, it has, I'm glade you came with me."

Tigress: "well I did lose the." Tigress was stop by the sick feeling again but it seemed to be sickening then before.

Po looks at tigress and sees that there is something wrong with tigress. "tigress, you okay?"

Tigress looks at po. "no, I feel like I'm going to throw up." Tigress looks around to find the nearest trash bin. She seen one just a few feet away and ran to it, with po right behind her. Once she was at the trash bin, she pukes.

Po: "oh boy, this is not good, I think we had enough fun for one night, why don't we head back. Blaaa. "after you done here." Po pats tigress gently on the back to see if that would help.

Tigress: "I'm sorry if I ruin your fun."

Po: "no, it is alright, is it something you ate?' po said with concern.

Tigress: "can't be, I haven't had any thing for a couple of days now. Tigress was done puking, for now. "I mean I felt a little sick the past few days but I thought that was nothing."

Po: "strange." As po looked around, he saw a doctor he knew. "Doctor zenn, doctor zenn." Po called over.

Dr. zenn: "ah, po, how are you today?"

Po: "I'm fine, but something seems to be wrong with tigress." Po looks back over to tigress. "she seems to be sick, and there nothing that we can figure out why.

Dr. zenn: "hmm, was it something you ate?

Tigress: "no."

Po: she hasn't eaten in 2 days."

Dr. zenn: "I see, have come down with anything?"

Tigress: "no, I mean I feel fine, this is the first time I threw up."

Dr. zenn: "I see, out of curiosity, have you felt nausea?"

Po was capable of following, and could see where this was going.

Tigress: "yea, but what does." Tigress starts to think. "oh."

Dr. zenn: "well, only one way to find out, come by my office tomorrow and I'll give you a check."

Po: "ok, thanks dr. zenn." Po knew what was going on. "do you think she'll be fine to get home with out puking?"

Tigress smacks po in the back of the head. "you think I can't take a few pukings on the way home."

Dr. zenn: (chuckles) "you raise a good question, but she will be fine even after you get home."

Po rubbing the back of his head. "ok, that good, now how about me, do you think I'll be fine on the way home?"

Dr. zenn: (chuckles) "I think you'll be fine."

Po: "ok good, well thanks again."

Dr. zenn: "no problem, I'll see you both tomorrow."

Tigress: "ok, well, good bye for now dr. zenn."

Po: "see you tomorrow."

The doctor wave bye to po and tigress as they start walking back to the jade palace.

Tigress: "I still feel bad about ruining your fun."

Po: "no, it's fine, I was more concern with you then fun." Po puts his arm around tigress's shoulders. Tigress blushes a little.

Tigress starts to think about what the doctor was getting at. "do you think it could be?"

Po: "about what, what dr. zenn was getting at?"

Tigress: "yea."

Po: "maybe, how would you feel if you were?"

Tigress: "I don't know, happy I guess, you?"

Po: "I think I would be proud."

After a 20 minute walk they were back home.

9 months and 1 week later tigress had a baby girl. Po and tigress decided on calling her Li-hua. She was an odd color tiger, she was a faded orange tiger with gold and green eyes. In front of the training hall, tigress first time back home from the hospital, with po pushing a stroller with baby Li-hua. Master shifu walks out the door.

Master shifu: "very good students, now take a break for lunch and we'll continue." Shifu turns and sees po and tigress. "oh, you guys are back, when did you get out." Shifu walks over with a smile.

Po: "just got out an hour ago, we took our time." Po was rubbing the back of his head.

Tigress: "po suggested that we take out time."

Master shifu: "I would have agreed, well let me see my granddaughter." Shifu looks in the stroller. "ahh, you look like your mother, hope you don't act like your father, (chuckles), no offence po."

Po: "none taken, we have decided that she would be trained mostly by tigress, and me if tigress let me, witch I'm ok with."

Master shifu: "ah, uh, may I?" shifu looks at po and tigress.

Po: "I'm ok with it, how about you tigress?" po turns to tigress.

Tigress: "I don't mind, but please be careful."

Master shifu: "oh, I'm used to holding babies, before I met master oogway I had a baby sitting job, I had to learn how to hold babies."

Po: "I never pegged you for a baby sitter before this, but if we need it would be good if it was you.

Master shifu: "I would be glade to baby sit for you."

Tigress: "thank dad." ( over the 9 months shifu became more of a father to tigress and allowed her to call him dad, when not in training. )

The rest of the furious 5 came out to see po and tigress and there new born.

Crane: "hey po, how's it going."

Po: "good, how has training been without us?"

Monkey: "lonely, you guys are seriously missed."

Po: "ah, thanks monkey."

Mantis: "so where is the little guy?

Po: (chuckles) "it is a girl."

Mantis: "you had a girl, maybe she'll be like her mother."

Viper hisses at him.

Mantis: "what, I didn't mean it as a joke, I just thought since she was a girl she be like her mother.

As everyone stood around saw po and tigress's new baby girl they all smiled and for po and tigress, this was another perfect moment.

**well, i hope you (readers and reviewers) liked it, bye for now.**


End file.
